


CHRISTMAS, BABY PLEASE COME HOME [LARRY STYLINSON/OS]

by Stef_Larryyy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AniversarioFallecimiento, Bottom Louis, Breaking Up & Making Up, Ex, Famoso Harry, Famoso Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Oneshot, Singer Harry Styles, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, Volver juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Larryyy/pseuds/Stef_Larryyy
Summary: Cumpliéndose un año exacto de la muerte de su madre, Louis evita a toda costa deprimirse, no se permite llorar, no cuándo debe mantenerse fuerte por sus hermanos, pero la tarea se vuelve difícil a medida que pasa el día, sobre todo cuando ve las luces del árbol de navidad encendidas y desea ser abrazado por el hombre que ama, pero que ya no está con él.Harry sabe que su ex pareja pasaría un momento difícil ese día, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que intentaría hacerse el fuerte cuando en realidad en su interior se encuentra suplicando ser contenido, pero ¿podría ser él nuevamente aquél hombre que los sostenga con sus brazos?[Se prohíben adaptaciones sin autorización]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	CHRISTMAS, BABY PLEASE COME HOME [LARRY STYLINSON/OS]

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada originalmente en Wattpad en mi cuenta @Stef_Larryyy .Espero la disfruten.

Recostado sobre la cama de su hogar, Louis miró con ojos abatidos los infinitos copos de nieve caer a través de la ventana, el día había comenzado frío y triste, exactamente igual al día en que su madre había dejado el mundo. Un año se cumplía de su muerte, un año desde que había dejado de oír su voz y había perdido sus abrazos. La extrañaba con cada segundo que pasara.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerzas se obligó a no llorar, lo había prometido, le había prometido a jay que a pesar de todo iba a ser fuerte por sus hermanos, por aquellos que aún tenían una larga vida por delante y sin una madre presente. Aspirando profundamente el aire frío característico de Diciembre, Louis se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj; 11 de la mañana, hora correcta para levantarse y comenzar los preparativos para la cena familiar...

_"No quiero llantos cuando ya no esté en este mundo, no quiero que el día en que parta se transforme en un recuerdo triste y frío, quiero que me recuerden feliz... conviertan ese día en un encuentro familiar cálido y lleno de risas, estaré feliz si hacen eso por mí... solo recuerden que siempre estaré ahí acompañándolos, en cada risa y recuerdo contado"_

Louis tragó con dureza por sobre el nudo atravesado en su garganta, era difícil poder cumplirle a su madre, era difícil no echarse a llorar y transformar ese día en lo que ella no quería, pero hacía el esfuerzo por cumplirle; todos en la familia lo hacían.

Aspirando nuevamente una calada de aire, Louis tomó su jersey de lana y cubriéndose con el abandonó su habitación, las pequeñas risas infantiles llenaron de inmediato sus oídos haciéndolo sonreír; aquellas risas eran una de las pocas cosas que lo motivaban a levantarse día a día. Siguiendo el rastro de aquellas voces parlanchinas, caminó a lo largo de la casa hasta hallar con los gemelos que jugaban entretenidos sobre la alfombra.

"!Achooo!". Gritó la niña de tres años tan pronto lo vio. Sonriendo, Louis abrió sus brazos recibiéndola con ellos.

"Hola, hermosa". Plantando un beso sobre su rizado y colorido cabello, prosiguió a realizar lo mismo con su hermano. "¿Cómo dormiste, Erni?"

El niño que jugaba con su cabello, asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Ya tomaron desayuno?"

La niña asintió rápidamente. "Tia ... nos dio"

"Vale, me toca a mí entonces". Dejando una suave caricia sobre la cabeza de su hermana, caminó con la mirada perdida hacia la cocina. Al menos sus hermanos eran inconscientes del día que atravesaban.

"Buenos días, Louis"

"Hola". Respondió brindándole una débil sonrisa a la hermana de su padrastro mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos alrededor de la encimera. "¿Las niñas ya despertaron?"

La mujer asintió con una expresión entristecida, Louis no necesitó preguntar, sabía lo que sucedía.

"Poebe y Daisy se levantaron llorando". Informó ella ingiriendo una larga calada de aire. "Lottie y Fizzy ahora están con ellas"

Cerrando los ojos, Louis tragó con dificultad. "Voy a ir a verlas"

"No es necesario corazón, ellas ya están mejor, tus hermanas supieron como levantarles el ánimo y Dan también se hizo cargo"

Louis suspiró. "¿Dónde está Dan? ¿Cómo está?

La mujer se llevó un vaso de jugo a la boca antes de responder. "Igual de afectado que todos nosotros, pero está intentando ser fuerte, quiere cumplir la promesa de tu madre y hacer esto un encuentro familiar, salió a comprar ahora unas tartaletas, tus hermanas son muy persuasivas".

Asintiendo desganado, Louis miró sus manos. "Voy a estar en el país hasta Diciembre y quiero ayudar a Dan lo más que pueda, pero algunas veces no sé cómo"

Ella le sonrió antes de tocar su hombro. "Que estés aquí es de gran ayuda para él, Dan es un hombre muy fuerte y el apoyo más grande para él es la familia, eso es todo lo que el necesita"

Louis asintió. "Es un gran hombre, sin él no hubiese podido con todo"

Ella negó. "Si hubieses podido Louis, cuando hay gente que te ama y te apoya, todo se puede"

Louis bajó la cabeza, sabía que hablaba de una persona en especial.

"¿Lo dices por... Harry?". Pronunciar su nombre dolía, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían pasado durante los últimos tres años. Era difícil volver a recordar el pasado, aquel pasado marcado de peleas y una ruptura oficial que los sumergió en una extraña relación que seguían sin comprender. No eran novios, Louis lo tenía claro, pero había un lazo que seguía trayéndolos al otro. Él siempre iba a estar para Harry y Harry siempre estaría para él; lo había comprobado el día en que su madre falleció y a pesar de la ruptura, aquellos brazos largos lo habían protegido y sus suaves labios los habían calmado. Lo extrañaba, perder a dos personas que amaba era difícil.

"Por él y por muchas otras personas". Trayendo sus pensamientos a la tierra, la mujer dejó su baso sobre la encimera y se giró hacia la cocina. "¿Qué te parece uno ricos panqueques de desayuno?"

Louis asintió, un poco de dulce es lo que necesitaba su vida.

❄️

_Holmes chapel; 3 PM_

_"Y esas has han sido las noticias de tus artistas favoritos, no te olviden sintonizarnos cada semana..."_

Harry apagó el televisor dejando caer el control con violencia sobre la mesa, no necesitaba ver ni oír más, dolía demasiado.

"Louis no está bien".

Su madre fue la primera en pronunciar luego de ver las últimas fotos de Louis saliendo de aquel antro. Harry se llevó las manos al rostro con impotencia, no había visto a Louis tan afectado en mucho tiempo, pero entendía su razón.

"Se cumple un año de la muerte de Jay, es razón suficiente para que este así"

"Lo sé y también sé que es motivo suficiente para que tu estés con él en este día"

Harry se quitó las manos del rostro para mirarla.

"No, no puedo hacer eso". Negó rotunamente mientras se levantaba del sofá y arreglaba un adorno de navidad en el árbol.

¿Por qué no? Louis te necesita, es un momento difícil para él y honestamente te prefiero allá que estés aquí dándote vueltas por todos lados sin saber qué hacer para saber de él"

Harry aspiró hondo, ella lo conocía perfectamente, sabía lo angustiado que estaba.

"No puedo ir ahí mamá, él debe de estar con su familia"

"Si, claramente lo está, pero eso no quita que te necesite".

Harry suspiró antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarla "Mamá..."

"No Harry, escucha, tu sabes lo difícil que es para Louis este momento, sabes perfectamente que si no se derrumbó con la muerte de Jay fue porque tu estuviste ahí y lo contuviste a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ustedes, Louis es hombre fuerte e intentará mantenerse así frente a sus hermanas, pero él necesita contención y tú se la puedes dar...". Levantándose del sofá su madre caminó hacia él. "Si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, Jay le habría dicho estas mismas palabras a Louis..."

Harry abrió de inmediato sus labios con el solo hecho de pensar que ella no estuviese ahí, pero sus palabras una vez más fueron interrumpidas por las de su madre.

"Le prometiste a Jay que a pesar de todo ibas a cuidar a Louis y tienes que cumplirlo Harry, yo sé que tú quieres hacerlo"

Harry bajó la vista trabando sus ojos sobre el piso, ella tenía razón, le había prometido a Jay que cuidaría de él a pesar de las diferencias que tuviesen, y es justamente lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese día, de vez en cuando se reunían o simplemente charlaban por teléfono. No era precisamente lo que quería y anhelaba de esa relación, pero al menos lo seguía teniendo a su alrededor. Eso era suficiente. Y como había escrito una vez en su canción " _un pequeño amor es mejor que ninguno"._

"Voy a ir". Dijo antes de moverse rápidamente por la habitación buscando las llaves del vehículo. 

"Sé que lo harás"

Tomando el manojo de llaves caminó nuevamente hacia ella y plantó un beso sobre su frente.

"No me esperes". Dijo antes de apartarse y verla asentir.

"Salúdame a la familia"

"Lo haré". Fue lo último que dijo antes de colocarse su abrigo y salir de casa. Tenía un largo camino por delante.

❄️

_Doncaster; 5:30 PM_

Moviéndose a través de la cocina, Louis dejó calentando el agua para volver a moverse esta vez hacia los platos sin lavar. Como su madre lo había querido, la casa se había llenado de las voces y risa de sus familiares y amigos. Todo estaba bien, todos menos él.

"¿Louis?"

Tragando por milésima vez su dolor, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de girarse para hacer frente a su hermana pequeña.

"¿Qué pasa Daisy?"

"¿Puedo obtener más chocolate?"

Asintió de inmediato. "Claro, ven aquí". Destapando la olla de aquel exquisito chocolate que sus tías habían preparado, llenó la tasa de su hermana. "Aquí tienes"

"Gra-". Las palabras de la niña quedaron a medio camino cuando el timbre sonó. "¿Esperamos a más gente?"

Louis aspiró con fuerzas. "No lo creo". Musitó antes de moverse. "Vuelve a la sala, veré de quien se trata". Secando sus manos caminó fuera de la cocina con aquel cuerpo frío que no le ayudaba en nada; la casa estaba cálida, pero su cuerpo estaba muerto.

Dando unos dos pasos más, llegó a la puerta y tomando el pomo la abrió de par en par haciendo frente a la persona. Frío y caliente, los dos estados azotaron su cuerpo tan pronto enredó sus ojos con aquellos verdes preciosos que seguía amando. Su cuerpo tembló y los vellos se le erizaron; no había forma de que lo que estaba viendo frente a él fuese real. No había manera de Harry estuviera ahí frente a él.

Se había quedado dormido en algún momento durante la tarde... si tenía que ser eso.

"Hola". La voz siempre tan rica en profundidad soltó haciendo bombear con violencia su corazón. No estaba soñando, Harry realmente estaba ahí... con él.

"Tú... qué... qué haces aquí".

Harry suspiró llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cabello que comenzaba a tintarse de blanco ante la nieve que caía.

"Emm ¿Puedo entrar? Hace un poco de frío aquí afuera"

Louis pestañó rápidamente saliendo de su aturdimiento. "Oh, joder, sí, claro". Moviéndose rápidamente de la puerta, dejó que Harry se moviera dentro de la casa. "Puedes quitarte el abrigo, está un poco caluroso aquí adentro". Soltó moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos por debajo de aquel sweater que cubría su mano completa.

"Gracias". Brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, Harry se quitó su abrigo negro largo, quedando únicamente con sus jeans negros y un jersey gris simple. Sus ojos se reencontraron tan pronto el abrigo dejó de ser el centro de atención.

Sintiendo a su corazón latir con fuerzas dentro de sus oídos, Louis presionó sus labios en una línea mientras miraba a quien seguía amando como un demente; Harry estaba igual de hermoso que siempre, lo había visto por última vez hace un mes y ahora que lo tenía en frente, no hacía otra cosa que querer abrazarlo. Pero no podía, la razón le recordaba que ellos ya no eran novios.

 _«No será tu novio, pero está aquí contigo hoy_ _»_

"Estas aquí". Tan pronto notó que un hoyuelo nació en la mejilla de Harry, se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos habían salido en forma de palabras. El rosa se acumuló en sus pómulos.

"Lo estoy". Harry se metió las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón. "Mm ¿estás solo?"

Louis negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, está toda la familia, vente voy a dejar que los saludes"

Girándose rápidamente sobre los talones, caminó con Harry tras su espalda hacia el salón familiar, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba con tan solo sentir aquel aroma que amaba, aquel aroma que mil veces se impregnó en su piel después de hacer el amor. Obligándose a dejar aquellos recuerdos en el fondo de su cabeza, sacudió la cabeza y entró al salón donde la familia platicaba.

"¡Harry!". El fuerte grito que plantó su hermana Doris, fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la familia girase su cabeza y mirase al nuevo invitado. La niña corrió hacia los brazos del hombre que la recibió tan cariñosamente como siempre.

"Hola princesa". Dijo tomándola entre sus brazos antes de ponerse de pie.

"Harry, me alegra mucho verte". Esta vez la gastada voz del abuelo se hizo presente. Siempre había existido una linda relación entre ellos. Louis sonrió de solo recordar aquellos momentos.

"Igualmente, me alegra mucho poder verlos a todos". Sonriendo tan encantador como siempre, Harry giró nuevamente su cabeza hacia la niña que jugaba con su cabello.

"Tu pelo es igual de rizado que el mío". Ella tomo el suyo jalándolo con su dedo. Harry se rió.

"Doris, cariño, qué tal si dejamos a Harry descansar". Louis se movió hacia ella para intentar quitarla de los brazos de su acompañante, pero esta se aferró al cuello de Harry.

"No te preocupes, está bien". Harry levantó la mano y le tocó el hombro. Louis sintió que se desvanecía.

"Harry ven a sentarte aquí, debes de estar cansado". Lottie palmó una silla vacía a su lado.

"Gracias"

Viendo a Harry moverse a través de la habitación con su hermana en brazos, la mirada de Louis se trabó con los de su tía que lo animaba a atender a su invitado.

"Harry ¿Algo para beber? Tengo té, café, chocolate, lo que quieras". Ofreció una vez que el hombre estuvo sentado con su hermana sobre su pierna.

"Mm, té está bien para mi"

Asintiendo, le brindó una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir y volver a la cocina donde había preferido estar gran parte del día. Una vez en el lugar, se tomó un tiempo para calmar su cuerpo que ansiaba con abrazar al hombre que amaba y llorar sobre su pecho todo lo que no había hecho en el día. Pero no lo haría, él era fuerte.

Caminando nuevamente hacia la sala de estar con la tasa de té entre sus manos, se la tendió al hombre antes de sentarse en silencio a su lado. No lograba encontrar en su cabeza las palabras por decir, sentía un lio de emociones por dentro.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?"

Desconectando sus ojos de sus manos, giró la cabeza para mirar los verdes inquietos de Harry.

"A sido difícil". Respondió con sinceridad.

"Lo sé". Harry susurró con un suspiro.

"Agradezco mucho que estés aquí". Su voz tembló, con cada palabra, pero debía decírselo. Harry sonrió asintiendo.

"Jay fue muy importante para mí". Removiéndose contra la silla, Harry se pegó más a su costado. "Y tú también lo eres"

El hormigueo y calor que sacudió las terminaciones de su cuerpo no lograron permanecer ni un minuto en su cuerpo, no cuando la voz y la imagen de su madre apareció en la pantalla grande de la tela. Su respiración se enganchó y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos. No estaba preparado para esto. No podía.

Sintiendo el nudo en su garganta y su cuerpo temblar, se puso rápidamente de pie.

"Iré a preparar más té". Dijo antes de escabullirse en la cocina, en el único lugar que lograba apartarlo de la tristeza.

❄️

"Él ha estado haciendo esto durante todo el día". Los ojos de Harry se desconectaron de Louis para mirar los azules preocupados de Lottie. "Se ha estado escabullendo durante todo el día en la cocina".

"Ni siquiera ha compartido con nosotras". Fizzy complementó con sus ojos entristecido. "Y tampoco ha llorado"

Los ojos verdes de Harry se ampliaron con preocupación, sentía el nudo apoderarse en su garganta.

"Él ha estado todo el día reteniendo sus lágrimas para mostrarse fuerte frente a nosotras"

Harry bajó la cabeza negando con la cabeza. "Eso es tan... tan estúpido". Dijo con los dientes presionados.

"Nos está matando verlo así, Harry". Lottie dejó caer una lágrima. "Mamá no hubiese querido verlo así, él no está bien"

Pasándose las manos por el rostro, Harry agradeció las palabras alentadoras de su madre, Louis lo necesitaba. Estaba en el lugar correcto.

"Por favor ayúdanos Harry". Las suplicas en la voz de las dos hermanas hizo cristalizar sus ojos. "Tú eres una de las personas que más ama Louis, por favor ayúdalo, no podemos ver a nuestro hermano así"

Asintió de inmediato con seguridad. "Lo haré"

La siguiente vez que Louis entró a la sala, Harry lo siguió todo el camino con los ojos; dejo el platillo de galletas sobre la mesita en modo automático y cuando levantó los ojos conectándolos con la imagen de su madre en la pantalla, sus ojos se tornaron cristalizados. Acto seguido los desconectó evitando la imagen. Aquella escena fue suficiente para que Harry se pusiera de pie y lo tomara del brazo evitando que volviera nuevamente a la cocina.

"Harry, tengo que..."

"Luego lo haces, ahora te vienes conmigo". Conociendo como la palma de su mano la casa, lo arrastró suavemente por los pasillos hasta abrir una puerta que daba hacia la cochera adornada cálidamente con las luces de navidad. Moviéndose sobre el lugar, Harry se paró frente a quien lo miraba con unos ojos grises entristecidos.

"Yo...". Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas y su barbilla tembló. Fue acto suficiente para que Harry diera dos pasos hacia adelante y lo atrajera contra su pecho. Rodeándolo con sus largos y fuertes brazos, dejó que el hombre que amaba se acurrucara contra su cuerpo y llorase por fin lo contenido durante el día.

Louis se desarmó contra su cuerpo, sus brazos delgados se cernieron alrededor de su cuello y acto seguido estaba llorando desgarradamente. Sollozó de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día en que su madre había fallecido. Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Harry, no había situación más horrible que escuchar el llanto desgarrador de quien había sido su pareja por tantos años.

"Ya no puedo más". El cuerpo de Louis tembló mientras sus sollozos ganaban cada vez más fuerzas.

"Si puedes, claro que puedes". Sosteniéndolo por sus caderas, Harry sintió miedo de que pudiese romperlo, su cuerpo estaba tan delgado que tuvo la necesidad de llevarlo a su casa solo para encerrarlo y darle de comer hasta que ganase los quilos que había perdido durante los últimos tres años.

"No". Louis negó con la cabeza mientras enterraba el rostro contra su cuello. "La extraño demasiado"

"Lo sé". Fueron las palabras que repitió Harry por el resto de los minutos siguientes. Eso era todo lo que Louis necesitaba. Lo conocía.

Transcurrieron más minutos de los que Harry pensó que le tomaría calmar los sollozos de Louis, pero una vez que logró estabilizarlo, el cuerpo del niño se volvió una pluma contra sus manos; tan frágil y débil. Sosteniéndolo todo el tiempo con sus brazos, Harry se movió hasta un pequeño sofá individual que se encontraba en el lugar, se acomodó en el espacio y sentó a Louis sobre su pierna derecha igual que en los viejos tiempos. Extrañaba ese tipo de actos íntimos entre ellos.

Louis se removió hasta plantar su rostro contra el cuello del ojiverde, ese era todo el aire que necesitaba respirar.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?". Harry preguntó en un susurro mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la cadera. Louis emanó un pequeño sonido con su garganta.

"Me siento agotado"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry se acomodó lo mejor que podía para dejar que aquel cuerpo descansara. Sintiendo la respiración de Louis volverse mucho más calmada, Harry cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel calor que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

La fría brisa filtrándose por la puerta semiabierta de la cochera, provocaron que el ojiverde fuera el primero en abrir los ojos luego de largos minutos de silencio y tranquilidad, cansadamente miró al niño que prácticamente dormía entre sus brazos y sonrió.

"Lou...". Susurró con los labios sobre su frente. Louis se quejó apegándose más a él. Harry sonrió. "Heey abre los ojos, está haciendo mucho frío aquí, necesitamos a ir adentro".

Louis negó con un sonido lastimoso. "No quiero que te vayas". Se enterró aún más contra su cuello. "No me dejes tú también"

Un dolor pulsante recorrió de inmediato el cuerpo de Harry, esas palabras eran desgarradoras.

"No lo voy hacer Louis, solo vamos a ir adentro"

Apartándose lentamente de su cuello, Louis lo miró con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de llantos. "¿Lo prometes?"

Sonriendo tímidamente, Harry se impulsó hacia adelante dejando un desprevenido y casto beso en la comisura de sus labios. "Lo prometo"

Tornándose las mejillas de Louis de un color rosáceo, lentamente se puso de pie.

"Estoy muy cansado". Cubriéndose su menudo cuerpo con los brazos, Louis se estremeció cuando una nueva brisa de viento lo golpeó. "Y tengo frío"

Acercándose a él, Harry le pasó un bazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su costado.

"Vente, vamos adentro"

Acurrucados mutuamente, ninguno de los dos hizo frente a la familia, simplemente caminaron directamente al cuarto del ojizafiro. Una vez en la cálida habitación, Louis se sentó débilmente sobre la cama mientras Harry rebuscaba en los cajones.

"¿Pijama?". Suavemente Harry preguntó mientras se paraba frente a él con la ropa entre sus manos. El niño adormilado levantó la cabeza haciendo un leve puchero con sus delgados labios. "Vamos, tienes que cambiarte, dormirás incómodo con esa ropa"

"Está bien". Suspirando agotado, Louis tomó la ropa entre sus manos.

"¿Te molesta si ocupo tu baño?"

Louis negó. "No, entra tranquilo"

Brindándose ambos una pequeña sonrisa, se movieron por separados dentro de la habitación. Una vez que Harry abandonó el baño vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, Louis ya se encontraba dentro de la cama pestañando ligeramente con esas pestañas largas y claras que Harry amaba.

Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápido, Harry se movió dentro del lugar hasta dejar caer su jersey sobre la cama, sus ojos enredados con aquellos azules no se desconectaron en ningún momento. Observando a Louis removerse con suavidad contra las frazadas, el niño palmeó el lado izquierdo desocupado de la cama, siendo señal suficiente para que Harry hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Lentamente se metió bajo las frazadas sin apartar la mirada de aquel rostro delicado.

"Me alegra mucho que estés aquí hoy...". Louis fue el primero en romper con el silencio y su voz gastada por el llanto agrietó el corazón de Harry. "Ha sido... tan difícil soportar, Harry". Los ojos se le cristalizaron y una lágrima lentamente resbaló por su mejilla.

Tragando con dificultad, Harry extendió de inmediato su mano retirando las lágrimas caídas.

"Sé que lo ha sido". Susurró. "Y has sido malditamente valiente Louis, tu madre debe de estar muy orgullosa". Su mano se situó sobre el cuello del niño sin tener necesidad de retirarla.

"No lo creo, siento que he hecho todo mal, ni siquiera sé que decir cuando los gemelos me preguntan por ella, soy un jodido cobarde que no sabe cómo enfrentar la situación". Louis enterró su rostro sobre las almohadas ahogando su llanto.

"Louis, no". Antes de que transcurriera un segundo, Harry se movió sobre la cama acercándose completamente al niño, apoyó su codo derecho sobre el colchón y le acarició con su mano izquierda su rostro humedecido. "No te hagas esto". Pidió apartándole el rostro de las almohadas. "Has hecho todo por cuidar a tu familia Louis, para nadie es fácil enfrentar una perdida, un duelo toma años y eso no significa que seas cobarde ¿entiendes?"

Louis sorbió la nariz mientras lo miraba con sus ojos hinchados.

"Eres fuerte Louis, una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido". Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada de Louis, atrajo aquella menuda figura hacia la suyo. El rostro de Louis fue a enterrarse una vez contra su cuello y su cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo frío que estaba. Moviéndolos a una posición más cómoda, Harry apoyó su espalda contra el colchón y atrayéndolo contra su pecho, lo arropó con los aún fríos edredones.

"Estas muy helado"

Louis hizo un ruedito con su garganta apegándose más a él. Harry debía de haber marcado algún tipo de distancia entre ellos ya que no eran parejas, pero no lo hizo. No podía. No quería.

"Tengo frío". Louis susurró antes de levantar su mano derecha y apoyarla sobre su torso cubierto únicamente con la tela fina de su camiseta blanca. "¿Tú no tienes frío?"

"No puedo tenerlo si estas prácticamente encima mío"

Las mejillas de Louis lentamente se encendieron. "Lo siento". Murmuró quitando la cabeza de su pecho para comenzar alejarse, pero Harry se lo impidió al establecer la mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

"No dije que me molestara"

"Oh...". Sus mejillas rosadas se tornaron de un color mucho más rojizo, uno que Harry siempre amó. "Yo... ¿puedo tener tu jersey?". Sus pestañas largas revolotearon con un toque de ternura y sensualidad. Harry quiso devorarlo aunque supiera que estaba pasando por un momento de inestabilidad.

"¿Quieres ponerte mi jersey?"

Louis asintió mordiendo con fuerzas su labio inferior. Harry se obligó a no mirar.

"Vale". Dijo antes de mover sus cuerpos para sentarse en la cama y buscar el jersey que había dejado sobre ella. "Ten". Dijo tendiéndole el esponjoso jersey.

Sonriendo, Louis lo aceptó con sus pómulos enrojecidos. "Gracias". Susurró antes de removerse para colocarlo.

Recostándose nuevamente sobre su espalda, Harry observó embobado cómo aquel cuerpo menudo que conocía a la perfección, se cubrió por completo con su prenda. El calor navegó de inmediato por sus entrañas ante los recuerdos que afloraron en su cabeza, aquellos recuerdos en los cuales Louis le había robado una y mil veces su ropa, siempre había lucido adorable con ellas así que jamás se lo negó. Hasta en ese momento no podía hacerlo, incluso si ya no había una relación entre ellos.

"¿Mas calentito?". Preguntó una vez que Louis se acomodó con la ropa.

"Si". Asintió antes de volver a recostarse a su lado. "Gracias"

"De nada"

Louis se acomodó en su lado y su ceño se frunció de inmediato cuando sus piernas rozaron.

"¿Tienes puesto los jeans?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es incómodo, sé que te no te gusta dormir con ropa, no necesitas mantenerlos"

"¿No?"

Louis negó mojándose los labios

"¿Eso no te incomoda?"

Una pequeña sonrisa pícara afloró entre los labios rosas del niño. "Incomodarme está fuera de las palabras que pasan por mi cabeza en este momento"

Harry se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener su sonrisa. "Eres peligroso Louis, no sé qué tan conveniente sería desnudarme teniéndote aquí"

Louis enarcó una ceja. "Oh vamos ¿Crees que eres tan irresistible como para no poder contener mis manos fuera de ti?"

"Nunca te contuviste antes, incluso si estabas molesto"

Louis abrió sus labios y los cerró en seguida, no podía reclamar frente a ello, cada una de esas palabras habían sido verdad.

"Vete a la mierda". Soltó provocando aquella risa ridícula que tanto amaba. "Si quieres dormir incómodo pues allá tú, yo me voy a dormir". Dándole la espalda, pasó el brazo por debajo de la almohada y recostó su cabeza sobre ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Harry no volvió a decir más, pero Louis sonrió victorioso cuando lo escuchó maldecir al intentar sacarse los ajustados pantalones.

"¿Tienes problemas ahí?". Se burló mordiéndose los labios.

Harry resopló. "No, estoy bastante bien". Dijo tirando los pantalones fuera de la cama para volver a acomodarse dentro de las frazadas. "Buenas noches Louis". Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de girarse dándole la espalda. Louis tornó los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de moverse después de un par de minutos, ni siquiera hablaron, el único sonido de por medio fue el de sus respiraciones tranquilas. Louis sabía que Harry no dormía, conocía demasiado bien su respiración cuando lo hacía. Moviéndose ligeramente sobre la cama, Louis giró su cabeza para observar la ancha espalda del hombre, aquella misma que tantas noches había abrazado mientras dormía. Sintiendo aquella necesidad reprimida de volver a abrazarse a ella y sentirse protegido, se giró por completo hacia Harry y sin que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, se apegó por completo a él. Harry se estremeció enseguida.

Consciente del cosquilleo en su estómago, Louis inhaló profundamente aquél exquisito aroma varonil en su intento de calmar su necesidad.

"¿Qué pasó con aquel vete a la mierda, no eres irresistible?"

Consciente del tono burlón, Louis sonrió con su boca plantada sobre la espalda de Harry.

"No dije que no eras irresistible"

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Eso significa que lo soy?"

"Si te das la vuelta quizás te lo diga"

No le tomó más de cinco segundos a Harry darse vuelta y enfrentarlo, sus ojos verdes repentinamente más chispeantes que nunca lo observaron sin pestañear. Louis no podía estar más enamorado.

"Maldición". Espetó con un puchero entre sus labios.

"¿Qué?". La expresión de Harry se tornó inquieta.

"Eres malditamente guapo". Le dio unos suaves golpes en el torso mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose. Acto seguido, Louis tuvo los brazos del hombre en su cintura y su torso completamente pegado a él. Se sintió en casa nuevamente.

"Creo que el cansancio ya te está afectando". Harry musitó plantando sus labios sobre su frente. Louis suspiró complacido.

"Creo que sí, no eres tan guapo en realidad". Sintiendo su sonrisa, se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo del ojiverde. Espacio personal no existía en sus vocabularios.

"Está bien, no lo soy". Dejando escapar un largo bostezo, el cuerpo de Harry se volvió completamente flácido, estaba agotado, Louis lo sabía, después de todo había hecho un largo viaje solo para estar ahí... con él.

_"Lo extraño tanto mamá, no puedo hacer nada si no estoy a su lado, pienso todo el maldito día en él."._

_"Y por qué no lo llamas corazón, estas situación no puede seguir así, se están haciendo daño y ustedes se aman"_

_"Yo lo amo, pero ya no estoy seguro de que él me ame"_

_"Oh vamos, Louis Tomlinson..." Su madre se había cruzado de brazos mirándolo con seriedad. "Sabes perfectamente que Harry te ama, solo porque hayan tenido una discusión no significa que haya dejado de amarte, por dios"_

_"¿Solo una discusión? ¡Rompimos!"_

_"¿Y qué? Todas las relacionan terminan en algún momento y se levantan más fuerte"_

_"Yo... no lo creo, ya no"_

_"Louis, si Harry te ama de verdad siempre volverá a ti, la persona que te ame verdaderamente siempre lo hará, siempre volverá a pesar de cualquier dificultad"_

_Dejando caer su cabeza contra el regazo de su madre, Louis asintió. "Eso espero"_

Recordaba aquella conversación como si hubiese sido hace tan solo un par de horas. Apretando con fuerzas los ojos, enterró aún más su rostro contra el hombre que comenzaba a caer dormido.

"Nunca...". Susurró abrazándose lo más que podía contra él.

"¿Mmh?". Oyó débilmente la respuesta de Harry.

"Nunca podré amar tanto a alguien como te amo a ti". Tan pronto las palabras fueron susurradas, sintió un gran peso abandonar su cuerpo. Esa era toda su verdad.

Cerrando los ojos, lentamente se dejó llevar por el sueño, sabía que Harry no le respondería. En algún momento del camino había dejado de esperar cualquier tipo de respuesta de su parte. Dolía demasiado.

"Yo tampoco"

Fue un susurro, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Louis pudiese escucharlo. Sintiendo los latidos de Harry bombear a una velocidad inimaginable, una pequeña sonrisa afloró sobre sus labios. Quizás su madre si tenía razón, quizás siempre iban a volver al otro si había amor de por medio.

❄️

Frío _,_ esa fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza a Louis la mañana siguiente. Adaptando lentamente sus ojos a la pequeña claridad que entraba por la ventana, se arropó aún más contra las frazadas.

"Despierta dormilón"

La repentina voz lo dejó sin parpadear y moverse...

Aquella voz...

" _Yo tampoco"_

¡Harry!

Los recuerdos del día anterior afloraron de inmediato en su cabeza. Sentándose abruptamente sobre la cama, miró adormilado su habitación hasta hallar a quien amaba sentado a un lado derecho de la cama con una bandeja de comida que hizo rugir su estómago.

"Buen día". El hombre que ya se encontraba vestido con sus jeans y su abrigo negro, lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. El calor subió lentamente hacia los pómulos prominentes de Louis.

"Heey". Dijo jugando nerviosamente con el cobertor blanco esponjoso.

"¿Cómo dormiste?". Harry se acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la cama evitando derramar el desayuno.

Louis se acurrucó contra el jersey de Harry, hacía un frío infernal, la nieve seguía cayendo sin dar tregua en el exterior.

"Desde hace mucho que no dormía tan bien". Respondió con sinceridad. Harry por su parte, bajó los ojos hacia sus manos asintiendo lentamente.

"Me sucedió lo mismo"

Sus ojos se volvieron a reencontrar provocando el cosquilleo en sus estómagos. Se sentía maravilloso volver a experimentar aquellas sensaciones. Louis ya no se sentía muerto por dentro.

"¿Despertaste hace mucho rato?". Se decidió a preguntar rompiendo con el silencio.

"Un poco". Harry se encogió de hombros y se rascó el cuello. "Te hice el desayuno"

Louis miró la bandeja sobre la cama con las mejillas encendidas. "No tenías por qué hacerlo"

"Quería sin embargo". Harry se remojó los labios llevándose su atención.

"Gracias". Dijo ofreciéndole una cariñosa sonrisa.

"Anda, come, debes de tener hambre, sé que no comiste mucho ayer". Hincándose sobre la cama, Harry llevó con amabilidad la bandeja de comida hacia sus piernas aún cubiertas por el cobertor.

"No me sentía muy bien para comer ayer"

"Lo sé". Harry suspiró mientras se volvía a sentar en su lado de la cama. "No necesito que te debilites, te puedes enfermar, necesitas comer"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Louis rodeó la taza de té entre sus manos para darle un pequeño sorbito. "¿Dónde está tu taza? ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?"

"Ya desayuné con tu familia". Respondió con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

"Oh...". El calor subió vergonzosamente hacia sus pómulos. "Supongo que soy el último en despertar"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Merecías dormir, estabas cansado"

Asintió levemente antes de llevarse una tostada a la boca. "Está nevando muy fuerte"

Harry giró su cabeza para mirar la misma imagen. "Lo está, es un desastre afuera"

"Puedo imaginarlo". Volviendo a centrar la atención en el hombre frente a él, Louis miró como Harry giró su cabeza y ante el movimiento, su cabello se movió revelando una pequeña trenza sujetada por un elástico rosa. "¿Esa es una trenza?". La sonrisa bañó sus labios.

Los ojos deslumbrantes de Harry se ampliaron y su mano fue a dar hacia la zona donde Louis ponía su atención. "Oh... sí...". Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Doris se entretuvo conmigo esta mañana"

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Louis dejó escapar una chillona carcajada. "Ella es increíble, no pudiste zafarte de sus garras"

"Claramente no lo hice"

Louis no necesitó que le dijeran que sus ojos habían comenzado a destellar amor, ya que la porcelana piel de Harry se tornó rojiza y sus ojos bajaron hasta su regazo.

"¿Quieres que te la quite?"

Harry levantó la barbilla y sus pestañas oscuras revolotearon abruptamente mientras lo miraba en silencio. Acostumbrado ya a este tipo de silencios, Louis suspiró volviendo a poner su atención sobre el desayuno.

"No me molestaría"

La respuesta se oyó cuando la esperanza ya había quedado sepultada. Levantando sorprendido la cabeza, Louis miró los ojos ahora esperanzadores de Harry.

Reviviendo aquel calor exquisito en su cuerpo, sigilosamente dejó la bandeja de comida a un lado y se acercó a Harry. Teniéndolo esta vez a tan solo un par de centímetros, lentamente levantó sus manos y tomándole el cabello trenzado lo desenredó con delicadeza. Consciente de su propia respiración y la de Harry tornarse cada vez más difícil, procedió a dejar suaves caricias en la zona cuando desenredó en su totalidad la trenza. Ahora que no había lágrimas en sus ojos y un nudo atravesando su garganta, pudo sentir lo mucho que lo extrañaba, de lo enfermo y vacío que sentía sin él.

Sin poder aguantarse la necesidad de tenerlo cerca como la noche anterior, acercó su rostro estableciéndolo entre su cuello y oído. Suspiró y ronroneó complacido, lo necesitaba con toda su vida.

"Joder, te extraño tanto". Ronroneó con la nariz enterrada en su cabello. "Te extraño demasiado Harry". Sus labios afiebrados por la necesidad de los suyos, se establecieron sobre la carne de su cuello plantándole pequeños besos que hicieron que el cuerpo del hombre se estremeciera.

"Lou...". Harry soltó en tono de súplica mientras inclinaba el rostro ante la búsqueda del suyo.

"Te extraño, te extraño mucho". Lloriqueando con sus labios establecidos sobre la mejilla derecha de Harry, dejó suaves besos sobre la zona hasta que sintió la mano del hombre rodearle el cuello. Quejumbro se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y cuatro segundos exactos se produjeron antes de que Harry lo tirase contra su pecho reclamando sus labios.

Un gemido y un ronroneó abandonaron de inmediato los labios de Louis, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aquellos labios, aquel sabor era todo lo que había necesitado en mucho tiempo. Haciendo un pequeño ruidito con su boca, rodeó con ambos brazos los hombros de Harry en su intento de obtener más de él.

Sintiendo aquel calor líquido recorrerle el cuerpo, giró su cabeza y abrió desesperado los labios, para aquellos ardientes que tanto conocía y amaba. La mano derecha de Harry rodeó su cintura y la otra establecida en su cuello tiernamente, provocaron que la lágrima acumulada en sus ojos, lentamente cayera ente la felicidad.

Sacudido por los temblores que azotaron su cuerpo cuando la lengua experta de Harry se abrió paso dentro de su boca y buscó la suya, Louis enterró los dedos dentro su cabello y devolvió el beso con la misma urgencia, ¿En qué momento habían permitido que los malditos problemas los separara cuando había tanto amor de por medio? Louis no lo comprendía, jamás lo haría.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos en el fondo, Louis inclinó una vez más su cabeza y succionó una y mil veces con desesperación los labios de su gran amor, jamás podría cansarse de ellos, los amaba demasiado. Atrapado bajo la guardia de Harry, Louis gimió nuevamente sobre su boca y se removió contra el colchón en su intento de estar más cerca, lo quería por completo encima de él, quería que lo volviera a reclamar como suyo. Estando a punto de arrodillarse para poder establecerse sobre el regazo de Harry, Louis se quejó cuando las manos del ojiverde lo retuvieron en el lugar.

"Mmh". Lloriqueó cuando los labios del hombre abandonaron los suyos y sus frentes presionaron juntas.

"Tenemos que detenernos". Dijo con la respiración agitada. "Tu...tienes que comer el desayuno, se va a enfriar"

Louis hizo un ruido disgustado. "Me importa una mierda el desayuno". Presionando ambas manos al costado del cuello de Harry, se volvió a inclinar hacia adelante besando sus labios.

"Eso no es justo". Harry susurró sobre sus labios antes de ahuecarle el rostro con la mano y apartarlo de su boca. Los hoyuelos aparecieron a cada lado de sus mejillas cuando miró los ojos cachorro de Louis y su puchero. "Me esforcé por hacerlo así que anda, come"

Sin darle tiempo de protestar, Harry se levantó de la cama tocándose los labios hinchados.

"Prefiero comerte a ti". Soltó con una sonrisa pícara cuando vio a Harry acomodarse el entrepiernas mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Consciente de la sonrisa juguetona que reapareció en el rostro de Harry, Louis suspiró y se recostó en la cama cuando la puerta del baño se cerró.

Las cosas comenzarían a estar bien, había algo en el ambiente que se lo decía.

❄️

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte tan pronto? Está nevando muy fuerte". Louis hizo una mueca mientras observaba el exterior desde la puerta.

Finalmente luego de terminar de comer su desayuno, Harry le había informado que debía volver a casa.

"Sabes que el clima no va a mejorar y realmente tengo que volver a casa". Harry se arropó lo más que podía contra su abrigo. Aquella acción le recordó a Louis que aun llevaba su jersey.

"Mierda, tengo que devolverte el jersey, te vas a congelar"

Harry sonrió negando de inmediato. "Estoy bien, quédate con él"

"No, está nevando, te vas a congelar en el camino, voy a cambiármelo". Antes de que pudiera girarse y hacer su camino hacia las escaleras nuevamente, la mano de Harry se situó en su brazo evitando que se moviera.

"Louis, estoy bien". Bajando su mano la estableció alrededor de su muñeca y los dedos le acariciaron la palma de la mano. "Quédatelo, te ves bien con el"

Sintiendo las mejillas de su rostro calentarse, Louis dio un paso hacia adelante ganando la distancia entre ellos. Sus pechos presionaron juntos y el frio viento de invierno se calentó con sus alientos.

"¿Te voy a volver a ver?". Su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez y algo de dolor, no quería volver a estar lejos de él, no cuando algo maravilloso había sucedido con ese beso. Antes de que pudiese implorar porque Harry esta vez le respondiera, el hombre ahuecó su mejilla derecha e inclinándose hacia abajo, unió sus labios en un beso suave y el más tierno compartido en mucho tiempo.

"Aun tienes que devolverme el jersey". Le dijo antes de apartarse con una pequeña sonrisa y caminar hacia su vehículo. "Adiós, Louis". Le dijo una vez abierta la puerta.

Relamiéndose los labios, se acurrucó aún más contra el jersey de Harry. "Conduce con cuidado"

"Lo haré"

Con la afirmación de por medio, Louis observó a Harry meterse en su vehículo y desaparecer a la distancia. Suspirando por milésima vez, cerró la puerta de su casa y recostando la espalda en ella, esperó que el día en que tuviese que devolverle el jersey fuese pronto.

❄️

"Buen chico Clifford". Louis acarició la cabeza de su perro cuando este se echó en el suelo permitiendo que secara su pelaje. "No vuelvas a salir a fuera, la nieve apesta". Le dijo pasando una y otra vez la toalla por su cuerpo, una vez que lo encontró suficientemente seco, se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la chimenea calentando su menudo cuerpo en ella. Había regresado a su casa en Londres hace tres días, había sido difícil tener que despedirse de sus hermanas, pero ellas sabían que regresaría para noche buena.

Resoplando, Louis levantó la cabeza mirando la televisión colgada en la pared, aquella única que hacia ruido en el espacio. Solo, siempre estaba solo en aquella casa que había compartido por tantos años con Harry. Suspiró ante los recuerdos, se iba a cumplir una semana desde que lo había visto por última vez, supuso que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente para comunicarse con el otro.

Negando con la cabeza, su cuerpo dio un pequeño brinquito asustadizo cuando el fuerte ruido de su celular se hizo presente. Caminando desganado hacia el sofá donde permanecía el aparato, se sentó en el lugar y desbloqueó la pantalla identificando de qué se trataba. Un fuerte ruidito se propago de su garganta cuando leyó el identificador. Harry.

"Mierda". Abriendo rápidamente la aplicación leyó el mensaje.

_"Hola extraño"_

Su corazón dio una voltereta hacia atrás y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba responder.

" _Hey, cómo estás?"_

Esperando la respuesta, se mordió las uñas, una parte de él decía que era una completa ridiculez que tuviesen que escribirse de esa manera cuando siempre lo habían hecho de manera diferente, pero la otra decía que era lo correcto, que estaban reconstruyendo su historia. Prefería que fuese así a que no tuviesen comunicación alguna.

_"Bien y tú?"_

_"Extrañándote"._ De inmediato eliminó el mensaje. _"Bien, terminando de secar a mi perro"_

_"Oh, no me digas, salió a jugar a la nieve"_

_"Lo hizo"_

Harry respondió con una carita que lo hizo suspirar de amor.

_"Si estas con tu perro significa que te estás quedando en Londres?"_

_"Si, regresé hace tres días"_

_"Interesante..."_

Sus dedos ya comenzaban a moverse para preguntar qué significaba, pero Harry se adelantó.

_"Escucha, estoy en Londres también y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a hacer compras navideñas, estoy atrasado con eso... si no puedes lo entiendo"_

Tan pronto leyó el mensaje, dio un brinco sobre el sofá provocando que su celular cayera al suelo, con un grito de felicidad se colocó las manos en sus mejillas encendidas, la invitación era mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado de Harry. Sintiendo los fuegos artificiales explotar en su interior, recordó las innumerables veces que hicieron juntos las compras navideñas; miles de besos y abrazos compartidos.

Intentando calmar su corazón, volvió a tomar el celular y respondió.

_"No he hecho compras navideñas tampoco, me encantaría acompañarte"_

Sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría por la boca, impacientemente esperó por la respuesta.

_"Perfecto ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 10? No hay tanta posibilidad de que la gente nos reconozca"_

_"Me parece bien, con el mal tiempo hay muy poca gente en las calles"_

_"Lo sé, ayer fui al supermercado y solo un par de familias se movían por el lugar"_

_"Si vas cuando ya están cerrando claramente no va haber nadie"._ Se burló mientras se mordía el labio y se recostaba sobre el cómodo y amplio sofá, Clifford tomó la invitación recostándose a sus pies.

_"Muy gracioso"_

La respuesta entró y el emoji lo hizo sonreír.

_"Lo sé, soy muy divertido"_

_"Entonces señor divertido ¿Vas a devolverme mi jersey?"_

Los pómulos de Louis se encendieron, había dormido cada noche con él, el aroma de Harry lo calmaba.

_"No lo creo, me gusta y sinceramente se ve mejor en mí"_

_"Oh... bien, no puedo discutir contra eso"_

Louis pegó un grito.

_"Te lo recompensaré comprándote uno nuevo"_

_"Vale, me gusta eso"_

_"Tendrá un lindo unicornio con un arcoíris saliendo de su trasero"_

_"Oh vete a la mierda"_

Louis se rio fuertemente prosiguiendo a escribir. Sin duda las cosas estaban yendo bien entre ellos.

❄️

Las manos de Louis sudaban nerviosamente mientras cortaba la llamada recién hecha con uno de sus amigos y se disponía a mirar a las pocas personas que se movían a esa hora dentro del centro comercial. El reloj ya marcaban las 10 de la mañana, Harry no tardaría en llegar.

Cubriendo lo más que podía su cuerpo con la ropa que se había puesto, acomodó el gorro de lana sobre su cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia una chaqueta negra con rosas rojas que seguramente le hubiese fascinado a alguna de sus hermanas.

"¿Llego tarde?"

Dio un brinco y su mano fue a posarse sobre su corazón.

"Joder". Soltó antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarse a Harry que lo recibió con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Lucía completamente cálido con su gorro de lana y sudadera gris deportiva. Louis se contuvo de no abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo como quería. "Me asustaste"

"Lo siento". Harry se rascó la nuca con sus grandes manos. "Es bueno verte"

Nerviosamente jugó con las mangas que cubrían sus manos. "Es bueno verte también"

Harry sonrió. "¿Entonces... estás listo para gastar dinero?". Le preguntó antes de comenzar a caminar dentro de la tienda.

"Un vez dijiste que entre los dos yo era el comprador compulsivo, así que supongo que lo estoy"

Harry le sonrió cariñosamente antes de ponerle una mano en la espalda y guiarlo hacia la sesión masculina. Louis suspiró complacido y se apegó más contra su costado.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Las gemelas ya están mejor?". Harry preguntó una vez que comenzaron a mirar la ropa.

"Si, todos están un poco más animados"

Harry dejó la camisa que miraba para enfocarse directamente en él. "¿Y tú, cómo te sientes?"

Louis suspiró antes de girarse y hacer frente a él "Es un mes difícil, hay días buenos y malos para mi"

Harry asintió. "Puedes hablar conmigo, ya sabes, cuando te sientas mal"

Brindándole una cálida sonrisa, asintió. "Gracias". Centrando nuevamente su atención sobre la chaqueta en su mano, la levantó hacia Harry. "¿Qué te parece esto?"

"Depende de la persona que estés pesando para regalarla"

"Pensaba en mi abuelo"

Harry tomó la tela de la prenda. "Me gusta mucho"

"Creo que la llevaré, es justo lo que imaginaba para él". Con una sonrisa se movió hacia el otro sector de ropa. "¿Qué estás pensando en reglarle a Anne?"

Harry hizo un fuerte ruido con su garganta. "Honestamente no lo sé, ella tiene todo lo que necesita"

"Me pasaba lo mismo con mi madre". Dijo recordando nostálgicamente las navidades pasadas. "¿Qué tal una joya? ropa tiene bastante creo yo".

"Es una buena idea". Harry se movió hacia un largo abrigo negro colgado en la pared de la tienda. "Va a tener que ayudarme sin embargo"

Sonriente, se paró frente a él. "Me encantaría". Dijo mirando cómo se cubría con el largo abrigo.

"¿Cómo se ve?". Harry abrochó los botones del abrigo haciendo relucir su larga figura.

"Te ves caliente". Descaradamente se relamió los labios.

Harry enarcó su gruesa ceja mientras sonriente negaba con la cabeza. "No cambias más"

"Es la verdad". Con una confianza salida de lo más profundo de su cuerpo reprimido, dio dos pasos hacia adelante. "Podría comerte"

Los ojos de Harry se tintaron de un verde oscuro y antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo más, dio un paso decidido hacia adelante llevándose toda la distancia.

"No juegues conmigo"

Elevando la barbilla para obtener una mejor visión del rostro que amaba, Louis se pasó la lengua por los labios. Los ojos depredadores de Harry cayeron de inmediato en ellos.

"¿Lo hago?"

Y eso fue todo, las inesperadas manos de Harry sostuvieron su rostro y sus labios gruesos presionaron contra los suyos. Gimiendo ante la sorpresa, Louis cerró sus ojos y abriendo su boca dejó que Harry la poseyera.

Su corazón se elevó de inmediato hacia las nubes ante la sensación de estar nuevamente con quien amaba, lo había extrañado demasiado. Suspirando complacido, lentamente comenzó a elevar los brazos con destino a rodear los hombros de Harry, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir su objetivo, el hombre se apartó dejándolo con la boca estirada.

"Lo siento". Harry rápidamente miró el alrededor. "No debí de hacer eso, no aquí"

Louis sintió que lloraría de la impotencia, lo último que le importaba era el lugar donde estaban, solo quería estar en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que sus plumones pidiesen misericordia. Bajando la cabeza, cerró los ojos y abriendo sus labios afiebrados por sentir nuevamente a Harry, ingirió una larga calada de aire. Internamente se obligó a pensar que era el lugar la razón del por qué Harry había roto el beso y no porque se arrepentía.

"Vamos a seguir con las compras". Sin el más mínimo ánimo en sus palabras, se movió hacia el otro lado de la tienda sin conectar sus ojos con los del hombre, no necesitaba observar el arrepentimiento en ellos. Su corazón no soportaría más dolor.

Realizaron el resto de las compras navideñas entre charlas y pequeñas sonrisas, había una tensión permanente en ellos cada vez que sus ojos conectaban, pero intentando hacer frente a ella, platicaron con normalidad.

"Ya estoy hambriento". Harry se quejó colocando su mano sobre su estómago. "¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? Aún nos queda muchas compras por hacer y necesitamos energías".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Louis tomó la innumerable cantidad de bolsas establecidas en el suelo y salió de la lujosa tienda siendo recibido por el frío viento que quemó su piel.

"Mierda, esto es un desastre". Sus ojos se achinaron cuando los copos de nieve cegaron su visión.

"Vamos a intentar buscar un lugar cálido para comer". Con sus cuerpos presionando juntos en el intento de mantenerse cálidos, avanzaron dificultosamente por las calles.

"Mierda, que alguien detenga esta tormenta, voy a congelarme". Estremeciéndose por completo siguió caminando lenta y tortuosamente.

"Vente, creo que hay un restaurant al otro lado de la calle". Sintiendo repentinamente el brazo de Harry rodear su cuerpo, el hombre lo atrajo protectoramente hacia su costado y lo guió hacia el otro lado de la calle. "Lo sabía". Harry consiguió articular una vez que las amplias ventanas y luces del restaurant se visibilizaron. "Vamos a entrar". Abriendo rápidamente la puerta, Harry permitió que entrase primero.

Estremeciéndose ante el cálido calor atesorado dentro del lugar, Louis dejó caer las bolsas al piso para calentar con el aliento sus manos frías.

"Eso fue una locura". Pronunció.

"Lo sé". Dejando caer las bolsas, Harry se giró hacia él y lentamente comenzó a quitarle con sus manos los copos de nieve de la ropa. Louis se quedó congelado ante el cariñoso acto.

"Gracias". Susurró con las mejillas encendidas una vez que Harry apartó sus manos y comenzó a sacudir su propia ropa.

"Señores..."

Ambos se giraron rápidamente para mirar a uno de los garzones.

"¿Puedo saber si tienen reservación?"

"No tenemos". Harry respondió enseguida. "Pero nos encantaría obtener una mesa para dos y si es posible, apartada del público"

El hombre asintió. "Acompáñenme"

Tomando nuevamente sus bolsas caminaron tras el hombre.

"¿Les parece bien esta mesa?". El sujeto se detuvo frente a una mesa privada.

"Sí, gracias". Louis respondió dejando las bolsas en uno de los espacios vacíos.

"Dejaré que se acomoden con tranquilidad, su camarero estará con ustedes enseguida"

"Muchas gracias". Harry miró al hombre retirarse antes de acomodar sus compras y sentarse frente a él. "¿Te gustó el lugar?"

"Si, es muy cálido". Observó las diferentes decoraciones en la sala. "Entonces... ¿Algo en especial que desees comer?"

"Cualquier cosa caliente estará bien"

Louis dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de bajar la cabeza y establecer los ojos sobre la mesa. "¿Esto... no te trae recuerdos?". Soltó finalmente la pregunta que atravesaba su garganta.

Le tomó dos minutos a Harry responder. "Muchos". Soltó en voz baja mirando sus manos. "Y siempre lo hacen... en cada cosa que hago, viene al menos un recuerdo a mi cabeza"

Los ojos de Louis se cristalizaron y sus labios entreabiertos hubiesen respondido lo mismo si el camarero no lo hubiese interrumpido.

"Buenas tardes señores, les traigo la carta". El hombre les entregó el menú. "Estaré esperando a un lado de la sala, cuando estén listos para pedir me llaman".

"Gracias". Fue todo lo que dijo Louis antes de observarlo retirarse.

"¿Te parece si compartimos una botella de vino?". Harry observó la carta con detención.

"Sí, me gustaría"

Los minutos siguientes fueron más relajantes, cuando había una botella de vino siempre era más fácil hablar y relajar el cuerpo.

"Entonces... ¿Cuáles son tus planes luego de las fiestas?". Louis preguntó dejando el cubierto a un lado para concentrarse en Harry.

"Probablemente me tome días de descanso y me vaya de viaje con mi familia"

"¿Algún lugar en mente?"

Harry negó. "No la verdad, mientras sea un clima cálido está bien para mí". Se encogió de hombros. "¿Y tú, que tal?"

"Aún no lo sé, pero probablemente esté encerrando en el estudio escribiendo"

"Suena bien"

Asintió antes de girar su cabeza y mirar el paisaje blanco del exterior. Solo un par de personas caminaban por las calles con sus sombrillas protegiéndose de la nieve. Apoyando su barbilla encima de su mano, suspiró profundamente, era increíble como una imagen podía ser cálida y fría a la vez.

Apartando sus ojos del paisaje, giró su cabeza y se reencontró de lleno con unos verdes resplandecientes, el hombre lo observaba sin pestañear. Antes de que pudiera controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, el calor subió a sus mejillas.

"¿Qué?". Cuestionó con sus pestañas largas revoloteando nerviosamente.

"Nada". Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero la sonrisa cariñosa no abandonó sus regordetes labios.

"No, dime que es". Inclinándose hacia adelante se apoyó sobre sus codos.

Harry suspiró. "Es solo... te ves lindo y..."

Harry se detuvo y Louis se sintió explotar por dentro, no podía decirle algo así, no si después no se hacía responsable

"Prefiero no escuchar el resto". Dijo en forma de susurro. "No si no te vas hacer cargo". Con sus ojos enredados sobre uno de los cubiertos, escuchó a Harry respirar profundamente.

Oyendo el cuerpo de Harry inclinarse sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y tomó un pequeño aliento, sabía que si levantaba la cabeza se encontraría de lleno con su rostro. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse esta vez.

Utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad de su cuerpo, elevó su barbilla y se encontró con el rostro de Harry mucho más cerca de lo esperado.

"¿Crees que no me hago cargo?". Tan pronto su aliento cálido le golpeó el rostro, sus vellos se erizaron y el corazón le latió a una gran velocidad. Incapaz de mover un centímetro de su cuerpo, mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos sin salir ningún tipo de respuesta de ellos.

La presión sobre sus labios y la invasión de sabores llegó sin que lo hubiese esperado, pero ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios trabajando suavemente contra los de Harry. Incapaz de contener el calor que lo sacudía por dentro, suspiró contra aquella boca y estirándose lo más que podía hacia adelante, ahuecó la mejilla de Harry con su mano en su intento de obtener mucho más de su boca.

Se besaron lenta y tranquilamente, esta vez la presión de ser rápidos para no ser vistos no fue necesaria así que buscaron sus mejores posiciones y devoraron sus labios.

De ser por ellos sus labios no se hubiesen separados hasta largas horas después, pero cuando un carraspeo de garganta se hizo presente, indiscutiblemente debieron de separarse.

"Siento la interrupción pero traigo el postre"

"Ohh, claro, adelante". Harry hizo espacio en la mesa y el hombre dejó las preparaciones. Una vez que se retiró

Una vez alejado el hombre sus sonrisas juguetonas no desaparecieron, había algo demasiado prometedor en el aire.

❄️

La espalda de Louis fue a dar bruscamente contra la puerta de la casa de Harry cuando el hombre la cerró y sus bocas presionaron juntas, no iba a fingir que no lo esperaba, la tensión sexual había estado constantemente mientras terminaban las compras navideñas. Gimiendo complacido, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Harry apegándose a él lo más que podía. El hombre reaccionó enseguida, estableció las manos en su trasero y lo apegó completamente a él provocando que sus miembros presionaran juntos de una forma placentera.

"Harry....". Gimió contra su boca cuando le levantó sin advertencia alguna el jersey, la prenda cayó al suelo y prontamente Harry los movió de la habitación. Un sorpresivo gimoteo se arrancó de su boca cuando el hombre lo dejó caer con cuidado a la esponjosa y suave alfombra. Abriendo sus piernas rodeó su cintura y acarició todo su ancho pecho.

"Dios...". Harry jadeó cuando las manos pequeñas se abrieron paso dentro de su pantalón tocando su abultado pedazo de carne. Entre quejidos se acomodó encima de él dando más acceso a su mano.

No les tomó más de cinco minutos desnudarse y comenzar a frotarse desesperados, había demasiada necesidad, demasiados deseos reprimidos.

"Harry... por favor". Temblando ante la necesidad, arqueó su espalda provocando que el miembro de su amante rozara su entrada.

"¿Qué quieres?". Los labios hinchados y rojos de Harry, lamieron y besaron su torso sin descanso.

"A ti". Lloriqueó frotando su miembro necesitado contra el vientre de Harry.

El hombre emanó un ronco gruñido y acto seguido tomó su billetera para sacar un pequeño sobre de lubricante.

"¿Tenías preparado esto?"

Con una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios, Harry tomó sus muslos y los extendió lo más que podía. "Contigo nunca se sabe". Lo siguiente que se oyó en la habitación fue el fuerte gemido que propagó Louis cuando el dedo de Harry se metió dentro de el.

"Mmh". Se removió en su búsqueda de adaptarse a la invasión, el sudor lentamente comenzaba a bañar su dorada piel, había sido demasiado tiempo desde que alguien había tocado su parte baja. Tomando largas respiraciones, intentó adaptarse rápidamente a la sensación, los besos de Harry sobre su barriga eran el perfecto calmante. "Más...". Suplicó luego de un par de segundos.

Removiéndose una vez más, Harry lenta y cuidadosamente hizo el estiramiento de la zona hasta conseguir que Louis estuviera gimiendo y retorciéndose sin parar sobre la alfombra.

"Por favor". Louis suplicó cuando el cuerpo de Harry volvió a cernirse encima de su cuerpo y sus labios lo buscaron. Disfrutando una y otra vez de su exquisito sabor, se perdió en el beso hasta que sus labios se retiraron para poder gemir cuando Harry lo penetró sin advertencia alguna. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus labios abiertos obscenamente, dejó que Harry enterrara el rostro en su cuello y recuperase el aliento.

Adaptándose lentamente a la longitud, Louis acarició la fornida y sudada espalda de Harry invitándolo a moverse. La maravillosa sensación de estar nuevamente lleno, hizo que una cálida sensación en su estómago se esparciera al resto de su cuerpo.

Uniendo nuevamente sus labios, Louis lamió con desesperación los labios gruesos de Harry mientras ambos conseguían un ritmo frenético.

"Mierda". Sentenció con un fuerte gemido cuando el pene de Harry presionó contra su próstata.

"¿Te gusta eso?". Harry lo sostuvo por la cadera mientras sus penetraciones se volvían cada vez más rápidas.

"SI...". Lloriqueando enterró el rostro en su cuello. "Más..."

Logrando una nueva posición, Harry le levantó la pierna derecha y situándola en su cintura lo penetró con firmeza mientras roncos gemidos se propagaban de su boca.

"AH... Ha-Harry". Sintiendo los primeros restos de su esencia filtrarse desde su miembro, Louis enterró sus uñas cortas sobre la carne de la espalda de Harry. El orgasmo estaba a punto de azotarlo.

"Vamos Lou". Harry le mordió la oreja mientras sus penetraciones conseguían un vulgar sonido.

"Mmh". Fue todo lo que alcanzó a emitir Louis antes de correrse sobre sus estómagos. Sintiendo cada uno de los músculos tensos y palpitantes de su amante, apretó su entrada y Harry emitió un largo e inhumano gemido cuando comenzó a correrse dentro de él.

"Mierda...". Harry gimoteó una y mil veces mientras se liberaba.

Consciente de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos ante la sensibilidad, Louis rodeó con sus extremidades temblantes el cuerpo de Harry, hasta sentir la última gota de su esencia.

"Mmh". Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Harry perdió su fuerza y cayó encima de su pecho. Recibiéndolo de inmediato con sus brazos y piernas, abrazó su cálida espalda y cerrando sus ojos se permitió disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo.

La nube de satisfacción lo llevó tan lejos que prontamente cayó profundamente dormido.

❄️

La brisa fría golpeando la piel de Louis, fue el motivo de su repentino despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos, se adaptó a la luz de los rayos de sol que lentamente comenzaban a llenar la habitación después de tantos días fríos. Estremeciéndose por segunda vez contra el edredón que lo cubría, lentamente se sentó sobre la alfombra y tomando su jersey se abrigó. Una vez cubierto su cuerpo, miró la habitación encontrándose con Harry sentado a un lado de la habitación con un vaso de whisky en la mano, a pesar de que sus ojos recién lograban adaptarse a la claridad, pudo identificar como los ojos del hombre se encontraban absolutamente cansados. Claramente no había dormido.

Sintiéndose repentinamente frío nuevamente, se levantó hasta caminar con lentitud hacia él.

"Harry". Dijo con la voz adormilada. El hombre giró rápidamente la cabeza mirándolo con unos verdes fuera de toda sobriedad. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry lo observó sin pestañear mientras sus labios entreabiertos buscaban palabras. Louis sintió repentinamente que estaba reviviendo el día en que habían puesto fin a la relación.

"No creo que pueda hacer esto". El hombre dijo.

Sintiéndose mareado, un nudo doloroso atravesó su garganta. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Harry se llevó el vaso de alcohol a la boca mientras Louis lo observaba sin poder creerlo. "Que no... que no se si estoy listo para comenzar nuevamente esto". Dijo apuntando entre los dos. "No estoy seguro de hacerlo"

Los azules de Louis se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas ¿cómo podía decirle algo así después de lo que habían hecho juntos? ¿Por qué mierda se había encargado de fomentar sus esperanzas para luego dejarlo tirado en la nada misma de nuevo?. Sintiendo sus piernas volverse inestables y el resto de su cuerpo consumirse por el dolor, caminó hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó en el brazo, no podía mantenerse de pie.

"Yo tampoco creo poder seguir haciendo esto". Susurró lo que había temido por tanto tiempo, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas para ellos, no podía seguir manteniendo sus esperanzas si el amor claramente era más fuerte de su parte. "No puedo seguir esperando que una parte de ese amor que alguna vez me tuviste, vuelva y sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirte a estar conmigo". Levantando la cabeza, observó cómo los ojos verdes de Harry se cristalizaron. Habiendo alcohol o no en su cuerpo, Louis sabía que una parte dentro él también dolía, el amor que alguna vez había existido entre ellos, había sido demasiado maravilloso como para no sentir una pizca de tristeza. "Una vez mi madre me dijo que la persona que me amase siempre volvería conmigo a pesar de cualquier dificultad, y yo he estado todo el maldito tiempo esperando que seas tú, pero me equivoqué y ya no puedo esperar, porque quizás afuera hay un hombre que me está esperando y quizás para él si seré lo suficientemente bueno para hacer que vuelva a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar". Sintiendo una lágrima caer por su rostro, la quitó y apartándose del sofá caminó hacia su ropa esparcida en el suelo.

"Louis..."

"No". Lo detuvo colocándose rápidamente su ropa, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de quien había jurado una vez un amor para toda la vida. "Me alegra de que hayas sido sincero...". Dijo colocándose las últimas prendas de ropa. "Al menos ahora podré seguir adelante con mi vida". Sacando las llaves del vehículo de su bolsillo, caminó hacia la salida de la sala con su corazón destruido. Antes de retirarse, observó por última vez a quien amaba. "Que tengas buena vida Harry". Fue todo lo que pronunció antes de abandonar el lugar dejando atrás una historia de amor hermosa y dolorosa.

❄️

Doncaster, 23 de Diciembre, 11:40 PM.

Sentado cálidamente en el sofá de su hogar, con su hermano más pequeño entre sus piernas, Louis jugó con el cabello rizado del niño.

"¿Estás cansado amigo?". Preguntó mirando cómo se pasaba su mano pequeña por los ojos. El niño asintió bostezando profundamente. Sonriendo, Louis lo acomodó contra su regazo.

"Quedan pocos minutos para la navidad". El abuelo proclamó con alegría animando a las gemelas que miraban atentamente el árbol de navidad. Seguía siendo difícil poder disfrutar de las festividades sin la presencia de Jay.

Intentando dejar la tristeza a un lado por un segundo, Louis dejó a su hermano sobre los brazos de su tía y se levantó del sofá, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado antes de que la tristeza lo llevase hacia aquellos verdes que había destruido una vez más su corazón. Era su cumpleaños y merecía ser feliz aunque fuese por un instante.

"Que les parece si...". Se detuvo cuando el timbre de la puerta repentinamente sonó conllevando que todo el mundo se mirase desconcertado.

"¿Esperamos a alguien?". Lottie preguntó mirando a Dan.

"No que yo sepa". El hombre se giró hacia Louis. "¿Te importaría abrir?"

Louis negó haciendo su camino hacia la puerta, cubriendo sus manos con las mangas largas de su sweater se preparó para el duro frío del exterior. Abriendo con calma la puerta su cuerpo fue recibido de inmediato por la fría brisa y algo que jamás esperó ver. Ahí parado con un abrigo largo gris, estaba el hombre que había decidido hace un par de días terminar cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos.

Sintiendo un dolor pulsante en su estómago, Louis pestañeó violentamente mientras sus labios se entreabrían sin pronunciar palabras.

"Hola". Harry fue el primero en decir.

Saliendo del aturdimiento, Louis apretó violentamente su mano contra el pomo de la puerta, la repentina sensación de enojo recorría con fuerza sus venas. Dando rápidamente dos pasos hacia adelante, salió de la casa entrecerrando la puerta. Harry por su parte retrocedió y apretó con fuerza su mano izquierda contra las bolsas que traía.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Preguntó enrollando con malestar sus manos encima de su pecho, no podía creer que aquel hombre fuese tan cruel como para presentarse frente a él después de todo lo que había sucedido, y a tan solo minutos de la navidad.

"Yo..."

Enarcando una ceja, Louis apretó la mandíbula con violencia. "SI no vas a decir nada prefiero irme, va a ser navidad y quiero estar con mi familia". Haciendo un pequeño giro, alcanzó a dar un solo paso antes de que Harry lo detuviera tomándolo por el brazo.

"No". Harry soltó con un tono suplicante. "Lo siento"

Louis rodó los ojos. "¿Por no hablar? Te perdono, ahora ¿Me puedo ir?"

Harry cerró los ojos antes de bajar lentamente su mano y rodearle la pequeña muñeca. "Lo siento por todo". Dijo por fin. "Por ser un maldito cobarde y haber arruinado la única que cosa que me importa en la vida"

Sintiendo la mano de Harry temblar alrededor de su muñeca, Louis enfocó sus orbes en cualquier cosa menos en aquellos ojos verdes, no podía mirarlo, si lo hacía iba a caer directo al precipicio de dolor. Aguantándose las lágrimas, tragó con dureza.

"Louis, por favor mírame". Harry le suplicó mientras dejaba caer la bolsa al suelo y daba un paso hacia adelante para robarse su espacio personal. "Louis, por favor"

"No". Logó articular mientras bajaba la cabeza, su cuerpo por completo temblaba. Dolía demasiado.

"Louis, lo siento tanto". Con la voz quebrada, Harry le ahuecó el rostro con su mano izquierda haciendo que levantara la cabeza y mirase sus ojos tintados de dolor. "Sé que fui un imbécil y te dañe, lo siento mucho, te juro por dios que haría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás y no haberte dejado ir". Los dedos del hombre recorrieron su rostro quitándole la lágrima traicionera caída.

"Yo..."

"No". Harry lo interrumpió esta vez. "Déjame terminar, sé que ahí afuera hay un montón de hombres que se pelearían por estar contigo, pero te aseguro que ninguno de ellos en sus malditas vidas te amarían tanto como lo hago yo".

Sintiéndose repentinamente sin aliento, Louis bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo procesar lo que oía. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado.

"Louis lo dijo en serio, mi amor por ti no se ha ido y jamás creo que se irá, el otro día dejé que el miedo me consumiera, pero no lo permitiré esta vez, no cuando estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti". La mano derecha le rodeó la cintura. "¿Te acuerdas lo que dijo tu madre?". Louis levantó la cabeza mirándolo con sus azules llorosos. "Dijo que la persona que estuviese enamorado de ti, siempre volvería a tu vida y es lo que estoy haciendo, estoy volviendo a casa, al lugar donde jamás debí irme"

"Harry...". Pronunció con sus labios temblorosos mientras la esperanza comenzaba lentamente a renacer, aquellas palabras eran todo lo que había querido escuchar desde hace demasiado tiempo. Presionando su frente junto con la del hombre, estableció suavemente la mano sobre su cuello dejándole pequeñas caricia. "Estoy jodidamente aterrado". Musitó con sinceridad. "Te amo, pero estoy asustado"

"Yo también lo estoy". Harry movió su rostro para rozar sus labios suavemente. "Pero no puedo dejar que eso nos aparte"

Louis hizo un ruedito cuando los labios de Harry picotearon sus labios una y otra vez.

"Prométeme que no te vas a arrepentir". Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver sus ojos.

Harry sonrió. "No voy a ir a ningún lado, no sin ti". Dijo volviendo a inclinarse hacia adelante para reclamar sus labios esta vez sin miedo alguno. Presionando a Louis contra su pecho, besó sus labios con hambre, por fin dejando salir toda la frustración sentida por tantos días.

"Mmh". Louis ronroneó satisfecho cuando sus lenguas se enredaron y la mano de Harry se estableció posesivamente en su espalda baja.

"Louis queda... oh"

Rápidamente se separaron para mirar a Lottie parada en la puerta con un rostro sorprendido.

"Lo siento". Ella se disculpó. "Es bueno verte Harry"

"Igualmente Lottie"

La chica sonrió antes de mirar a su hermano. "¿Van a entrar a casa? Ya van a ser las doce"

Louis asintió rápidamente ante de verla retirarse. "¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?". Le preguntó mirando como la tomaba.

"Regalos". Harry sonrió una vez dentro de la casa.

"No tenías que hacerlo"

"No te preocupes". Harry dejó nuevamente la bolsa en el suelo para quitarse el abrigo. "Tengo muchos regalos para ti"

Louis sonrió juguetón. "¿Si?"

"Si, muchos". Harry se acercó a él rodeándolo por su cintura. "Tenemos muchas celebraciones"

"¿Las tenemos?"

"Si y la principal es tu cumpleaños"

Sonriendo se mordisqueó el labio. "Prácticamente mi cumpleaños ya se fue, quedan pocos minutos para que sea 25"

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de inclinarse hacia abajo reclamando tiernamente sus labios.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, quedan pocos minutos así que sigue siendo tu cumpleaños". Succionando por última vez su labio inferior, Harry apoyó sus frentes. "Feliz cumpleaños hermoso"

Las mejillas de Louis se tornaron de un rosa maravilloso. "Gracias". Fue todo lo que alcanzó a responder antes de que sus familiares se pusieran de acuerdo en gritar su nombre. "Vamos adentro antes que nos maten a gritos". Con un último beso, enredaron sus manos y caminaron hacia la familia reunida que esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de la navidad.

"Te amo". Fue lo primero que le dijo Harry cuando el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche.

Sintiendo el calor esparcirse a cada sector recóndito de su sistema, Louis se abrazó con mucho más fuerza contra su cuerpo. "Te amo también". Pronunció feliz contra sus labios, esas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaban en ese momento.

❄️

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa de la última persona despierta en la casa, Louis prosiguió a sentarse en medio de las piernas del hombre que se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre la alfombra frente al hermoso árbol de navidad. Cerrando los ojos, apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry mientras tarareaba la hermosa melodía de "Christmas, Baby Please Come Home" que sonaba desde la radio.

 _"Hay lindas luces en el árbol, las estoy viendo brillar. Deberías estar conmigo ahora. Cariño, por favor vuelva a casa"._ Cantó suavemente mientras sentía los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su novio protegiéndolo. Después de haberse pasado días enteros suplicando porque la letra de la canción se hiciera realidad, su regalo de navidad finalmente había llegado.

"Ya estoy contigo, estoy en casa". Harry susurró como si leyera sus pensamientos, para acto seguido besar tiernamente su mejilla derecha.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo, Louis sonrió cálidamente.

"Lo sé, estamos en casa". Fue lo último que pronunció antes de volver a presionar sus labios juntos en un beso lleno de amor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó esta historia pueden encontrar más en mi perfil o visitando Wattpad, mi user es @Stef_Larryyy


End file.
